Ordinary Day At Fairy Tail
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: It's an ordinary day at Fairy Tail.You think nothing can happen. But when an old guild member comes back who was thought to be dead comes back, how will everyone react? T just in case/ NatsuxLucy later My First Fanfic! X3
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so plz don't critize me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1_**Forgotten Memories, and Old friend appers? **_

_?'s POV _

As I walked through the busy streets of Monoglia, I looked around some of the familar streets here. I started walking though the streets until I stopped at my old guild and my second home... Fairy Tail.

Many things have changed over those long years, but it was good to be home. I prepared myself as I opened those huge doors. I thought to myself... ' I wonder how they'll react?"

_Lucy's POV _

I sat at my usual seat at the bar at Fairy Tail, with my drink in my hand.  
Natsu was fighting Gray (who took off his clothes again), Erza eating a huge strawberry short cake, Happy eating a fish he had, Gajeel who was strangely standing where Levy was who was reading a book, Charle and Wendy talking with the other guild members, Cana drinking a huge barrel of wine (no surprise there), and just another day at Fairy Tail.

As I was about to sip my drink, I had a sudden memory.

_ I was at the Heartfilla mansion, crying in the huge garden when my father threw the riceball I made for him onto the ground on my birthday. As I cried, I wished for my mom was still alive. Then I heard a voice. _

_" Are you okay?" _

_When I looked up, I saw a girl who had black hair but some of her hair was brown when the sun shone on it. She had brown eyes, and her face was a little pale but with a lot of colour. The mysterious girl was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket which went to her waist. She was kneeling down, looking at me with a concerned face. _

_You know how you're suppose to run? I didn't. Instead I had gotten this weird feeling that made stay. The girl reacher into her pocket and brought out a soft pink handkercheif and softly began drying my tears away. _

_" You better now?" she asked softly. I nodded. _

_" Why are you crying? Did something bad happened?" she asked as she began to sit properly on the ground. _

_As I tried to speak properly, I began to talk " M-my daddy threw the r-riceball that I made for him on to t-the ground..." and began to cry once again. _

_The girl looked at me, not with pity, but as if she understood me. She leaned over a little and began to stroke my head. The girl's eyes widened and moved her hand to the back of her head. _

_" Sorry. I for some reason rubb people's head unconciously." _

_As I looked at her weirdly, I began to laugh. The girl looked at me, like a confused puppy, smiled at me and began to laugh as well. _

_" So anyway." wiping her tears away from laughing. " What's your name?"_

_" Lucy! Lucy... Heartfilla..." I said looking down at my hands. _

_"Lucy? That's a good name! It sounds perfect for you!" she said with a big grin on her face, I laughed. _

_"My name is Kate! Nice to meet you Lucy!" she grinned just like a chesire cat. _

_" You know? Today's my birthday!" I instantly regretted it when I said those words. Kate wasn't bother by this, smiled. _

_" Really? Happy Birthday Lucy!" " Lets see... voila!" out of nowhere were two 2 slices of delicous chocolate cake, one with a candle on it. _

_I stared at her in fascination, before I could speak, her fingers had a flames dancing on them. When she lit the candle, she smiled at me. _

_" Okay! Now make a wish and blow out the candle!" said Kate happily. After staring at her for a minute, I blew out the candle. Then we happily began eating the chocolate cake. Between the delicious cake, I asked her curiously. _

_" How did you get the fire on your fingers?" _

_"Easy" " I used Fire Magic." as she licked her fingers, which were covered in chocolate. _

_" M-magic! You're a mage?" I stared at her. _

_" Yup, but I'm also a S-class wizard as well." When I was about to ask her more, the maids of the mansion began to yell. _

_" Lucy-sama! Where are you?"_

_Kate alarmed, looked at me and began to rise. "That's my cue" she said. " Gotta go." She reached into her pocket and put something in my hand. "Happy Birthday Lucy." and she began to walk away. When I looked at my hand, was a bracelet which had a moon, a star in the middle, and a sun. With tiny gems decorating it. _

_" Kate Onee-chan! Um what guild are you from?" I yelled. When she turned her head at me, she said " I'm from..." _

then suddenly I was back into reality when Natsu was thrown at me, and we were both on the floor. When I got up, I glared at them and yelled at them. When they apologized, I went back to my seat.

" You alright Lucy-chan?" said Mira as she was cleaning a glass.

" Ya I'm okay. I'm just tired that's all." I said sighing. Mira gave me a concern look. Before she could say anything more " I'm seriously alright Mira." I smiled, and Mira relaxed a little. " Can I have a chocolate milkshake?" I asked. Mira started happily making my chocolate milkshake, finally made it and gave it to me. " Thanks Mira!"

After I thanked her, she began to get everybody's orders. I sipped absently my milkshake, thinking about that sudden jerk. _'What was that?' _I though. Then suddenly the doors of the guild opened, and there stood the same girl in my memory.

Thanks for reading this guys! This is my first fan fic to it might be bad. :P

anyway R&R plz! I'm gonna start on Chapter 2 very soon. So yup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

It was like any day at Fairy Tail, I was with Gray as usual and today is the day I win!

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Freak"

" Hot Head!"

" Underwear Man!"

As we fought and kicked each other, I caught a scent. Okay usually I smell scents everyday, but this one was so familar. For some reason I couldn't identified it. Then suddenly Gray managed to kick me away and I was zooming where Lucy was, and we both went to the ground. Lucy gave me a death-glare which made me and Gray shiver. I'm pretty sure Lucy could be Erza's sister... when we both apologized, I sat at the table where Happy was eating another fish.

" Natsu" " What's wrong?" between mouths of fish.

" I just smelled something familar, but I can't put my finger on it..." Happy looked at me weirdly. " Natsu did Gray freeze your brain over?" When I was about to say something, the doors of the guild opened. Which a girl was standing at the entrance.

**_Gray's POV_**

After my victory defeating Natsu and finally found my discarded clothing, I remember something.

_Flash back ( XD)_

_" You know Gray. Ice maybe be cold to touch... but it can be warm as well." _

_" What do you mean?" _

_" Maybe it's just me, then." _

_End of Flash Back_

I shook myself back to reality. What was that? It felt so familar yet I couldn't figure it out...

As I stood to talk with Lucy, the doors of the guild opened...

**_Erza's POV_**

After eating my delicious cake, I was about to ask Mirajane for another then I suddenly had a sudden memory flash.

_I had just entered the guild Fairy Tail long away from the Tower of the Heavens, and was sitting at a table far away from the others. I was trying to think anything but the Tower of the Heavens, but with no success. Then someone had put something on the table. " Turn that frown upside down now, kay?" _

_" What's this?" I asked suspicously. The person in front of me what's about a 12 year girl with a black hair girl which reached past her shoulders, with brown eyes, who was wearing a rose-pink t-shirt with the Fairy Tail elbem and wearing skinny jeans. _

_She looked at me a little weirdly but gave a big laugh. " It's a cake. A strawberry short cake to be exact. Try it. It's delicious, trust me." I took a small bite and enjoyed the taste of the cake. "Yum! Itsh weally wood!(Yum! It's really good!)" I said looking at her. _

_" That's good but don't talk with your mouth full. Here have some milk." as she passed me a glass cup with milk. I quickly ate the cake and drank the cake the milk in one gulp. I stared at her hopefully, wondering if I could have another. _

_" Hahahaha alright you can have the whole cake if you want." _

_" Yay! Thanks Kate!"_

I shook myself awake back to reality. Huh. It seems Natsu and Gray were shaking their heads as well. The feeling in my body felt light and right... What interuppted my thoughts was when the girl at the door of the open guild. I instantly stood up with my sword in hand. Natsu's hand were a blazed with fire and Gray's hand started having frost coming off.

" Who are you?" I yelled.

The girl at the door had a black hair but some locks of her hair were brown which were layered, and she was wearing skinny jeans, a ( whatever your choice of colour) t-shirt, a black jacket and a hat which covered her eyes. The girl smiled and laughed. Everybody was caught by surprise by that. It wasn't an evil laugh or something like that but a happy friendly laugh.

" Nice to see you again, Erza. I see you've gotten a lot taller."

"Huh?"

" Who are you?" yelled Natsu angrily threateningly.

" Whoa calm down Natsu. Still energetic, I see." Now it was Natsu's turn.

"Huh?"

" Gray still undressing, I see. Where are your clothes?" questioned the girl. Gray looked down and realized that he was half-naked. He quickly put on his discarded clothing. The girl entered into the guild, and closed the huge doors.

" Whoa... The guild had just went through a major make-over. Natsu. Gray. Di you destroy the guild?"

" NO WE DIDN'T!" yelled Gray and Natsu. I lowered my sword, sensing no danger in the mysterious girl. Everybody started to loosen up as well.

" Good, I do NOT want to become a Shish Kebab." laughed the girl as she raised her hands.

" Who are you?" said Gray. As we waited, she finally spoke.

" Oh! I have my hat on! No wonder nobody recongized me." As she took of her hat, we all gasped at the person standing right in front of us.

" K-Kate!"

" Hi guys, I'm finally back home."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!~

I had just recently gotten a lot of Story Alerts from a couple of people on my first fanfic in just one day. So right now I'm really happy!

Happy: did someone call me?

Me: Yup here you go Happy. You can have my sushi.

Happy: YAY! (flies away)

Me: Wait did I just- anyway plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Natsu's POV **_

I stared at Kate at open shock. My old friend, the person who I thought as an older sister, was back. I began to run and hugged her.

" Whoah! Natsu! You've...Grown! A lot!" laughed Kate.

" Your back!" I yelled happily, grinning. "Natsu"

"What?"

"Choking...not breathing!" rasped Kate, as she gasped for air. I instantly let go of her. Kate laughed as she rubbed her throat.

" I see you've gotten stronger too!"

" Hell yeah!" I yelled laughing a long with her. She hugged me and I held her for a minute before she let go for me. She faced the guild and put both of her fists on her hips. "What no welcome back or something?"

On cue, everybody yelled "KATE!" and started doggy piling her. There was a bunch of "Welcome back!", "Welcome home", and so on. When everyone finally gotten off her, she rubbed her body.

" Geez guys! I know I asked for it, but still ease off at little!" laughed Kate. For some reason, everybody started joining as well.

" Where have you been?" yelled Master who was on the 2nd floor, staring angrily at her. Kate squeaked a little.

" Well... um... let see... I just realized that I woke up from a coma or something. That's what I presumed."

" A COMA!" yelled everybody. Kate had to cover her ears from being damaged.

" Sorry guys, I just realized." shrugged Kate.

I thought Oji-chan was going to explode, except he cried into Kate's arms.

"Sorry for worrying Oji-chan" finally prying Master off. " Sorry for worrying guys." she smiled weakly."

" I see there are new people here as well..." as she looked around, she looked at Lucy was gaping like a fish at her.

" Lucy... why are acting like a fish?" said Happy nibbling on a fish.

" I'm not a fish, you stupid cat!" yelled Lucy

" Lucy? Lucy _Heartfilla_?" said Kate, looking at Lucy dumbfound.

" Kate.."

" It's been a long time hasn't it, Lucy." Everyone looked at Lucy and Kate including me back and forth.

" You two know each other?" I said hesiantely.

_**Lucy's POV **_

Kate.

The girl in front of me was Kate.

" It's been a long time hasn't it, Lucy." I was starting to tear up a little, and started sniffling. As I was crying, Kate walked up to me and pulled out the same handkercheif that I remebered. She started absently rubbing my head just like before.

" Just like before huh?" laughed Kate. Unable to say anything I nodded. Kate started straighted my clothes and moved in front of the crowd of the fazed people.

" Somethings never change huh?" grinned Kate. We stood there in awkward silence, not believing our eyes.

" Wow..." said Kate, breaking the silence. " Natsu and Gray... you gotten... a lot handsomer!" exclaimed Kate. Gray and Natsu blushed red, saying nothing. "You too Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, Levy, everyone! You guys gotten more..more.." "Okay I can't find the right word but you guys look great!" _' she wanted to say sexy but she doesn't want to offened everyone' _thought the guild.

" Really?" said Levy as she blushed. Gajeel coughed. I rose an eyebrow at the Iron dragon slayer.

"Phht well duh!" yelled Kate. " I wouldn't surprised if you had a fling or two." winked Kate. All of the girls blushed tomatoe red, and the boys started coughing. " I'm kidding you guys. Still you guys look great!" laughed Kate. While we were laughing, Natsu interuppted us. " Kate! Fight me!" yelled Natsu as he clenched his fist.

The whole guild looked at the flaming dragon slayer with dumbfound faces.

" No, I will!" yelled Gray. Then the fighting two began their bickering.

" You guys..." yelled Erza angrily. Before Erza could stop the two lunatics, Kate stopped her. She sucked in a breath and yelled. " GUYS!" it was so loud that the two stopped in mid-fight.

" I'll fight you both later. I don't have much confidence in winning but what the heck! why not?" laughed Kate.

" YAY!" yelled Natsu jumping around.

" BUT!"

"What?"

" Can I at least eat and freshen up? I look horrid."

" I agree." nodded Erza " She just got back. We've got at least let her feel better." said Erza as she glared the guild at anyone who back-talked her. I looked at Kate more closely, she was at least a little taller then Wendy, she was a little skinner, and she had just gotten a haircut. She also had a few bruises and something that look like suspicously...blood? on her left arm?

" KATE!" I yelled " Y-you're bleeding!" Kate raised her arm and looked at it.

" Huh? I thought the bleeding stopped." said Kate. The others who realized this, started panicing.

" Wendy!" yelled Gray.

" I understand!" said Wendy. She quickly went to Kate and began unwrapping the drenched bandages. " Someone get me a small tub of warm water, a towel and some bandages!" yelled Wendy.

" Aye sir!" yelled Happy as he went to get the supplie, Charle spoke. " I'll go help him, before he messes up something." The white exceed began following the blue exceed to gather the items. When I looked at Kate's left arm, it was bleeding a lot. As if Kate read my mind, she looked up. " Hey at least my arm ain't cut off." joked Kate. I smiled weakly. When the two exceeds brought the items to Wendy, she quickly started treating it. As worked at it, Kate tensed and bit her lip from screaming. I went behind her back and gently massaged her back. She began to relax.

Natsi who sensed Kate's pain held her other arm. Kate began to lean on me, she relaxed.

" Thanks..." said Kate as she closed her eyes. What seemed to take forever, the bleeding stopped. Wendy began wrapping her arm and started casting her healing powers.

" Phew... that feels better." sighed Kate. " Thanks a ton." smiled Kate.

" Your welcome. Healing is my speciality."

"My name's Kate."

" Nice to meet you Kate. My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvell." Kate's eyes widened.

" Hey Wendy. Can I ask a question or two?"

" Sure! What is it?"

" Are you a dragon slayer like Natsu?" questioned Kate. Iooked at Kate with surprise. So did everyone else.

" Um...yes"

" Okay. I have a 2nd question to ask."

" Okay?" said Wendy worriedly.

"Were you... raised by...Gardenia the Wind dragon?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys! W

What do you think it's gonna happen next? How does Kate know Wendy was raised by Gardenia the wind dragon? Wait until the next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

I recieve some advice from some viewers about some of the mistakes. Just to say I'm horribile at grammar and this is my first fan fic. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 4

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Hey Wendy. Can I ask a question or two?" _

_" Sure, What is it?"_

_" Are you a dragon slayer like Natsu?" questioned Kate. Wendy Iooked at Kate with open surprise. So did everyone else. _

_" Um...yes..."_

_" Okay. I have a 2nd question to ask." _

_" Okay?" said Wendy worriedly. _

_"Were you... raised by...Gardenia the Wind dragon?"_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Everybody was shocked. Kate had a serious look on her face and widened her eyes.

" Oh wait, let me rephrase the question. Were you raised by Grandine, the Sky dragon?" " I always forget most of the dragon's name. There so many of them I can't remeber straight!" yelled Kate as she messed up her hair.

" How... did you know?" question Wendy who was shocked by the fact that Kate knew that Wendy was raised by Gardine the Sky dragon. Kate began to sit up from leaning on Lucy and tried to moving her left arm. After a few more uncomfortable silence, Kate smiled.

" Well at least I can move it!" said Kate. A few laughed at that. Kate turned to look at Wendy who was worried a little.

" It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you." smiled Kate to show she didn't mean any harm. Wendy relaxed a little. " It's just that your healing powers nearly matched with Gardine's that's all."

Natsu went up to Kate and grabbed her shoulders. " You know Gardine?" said Natsu urging for answers. Kate looked at Natsu weirdly and pinched his arm into a vice-grip.

" Ow! ow! Ow!" yelled Natsu. When Natsu let go of Kate's shoulers, she stopped pinching his arm.

" Yes I know Gardine." The whole guild gasped. " Also Igneel and Metalicana as well." as she said that Gajeel looked at her. " Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. Metalicana told me about you." The whole guild murmured. Kate stood up and looked at the 3 dragon slayers. " Can I speak with you three in private?" asked Kate kindly. The three nodded. They went to the private room on the second floor out everybody's hearing range and sight.

_**Mirajane's POV **_

Kate is finally back! I missed her a lot, I thought she was dead like everyone else thought. I missed when me and Erza would fight, and she would give us our favorite treats to make us stop. Also I missed when she would help me and siblings magic. It's good to have her back.

_**Gray's POV**_

When Kate come back, I thought I was dreaming. Sure it was like Lisanna coming back, she was saved back in Edolas. But now... we were told she disappered (their word of saying 'died') during an S-class mission. It's been so long, we assumed she was dead when we believe she was still out there. I smiled at the good times we had with her.

While thinking about the memories I had with her, I was interuppted.

" Gray-sama are you alright?" when I looked up I saw Juvia standing there.

" Oh it's you Juvia. Naw I'm alright. Just glad that Kate is back. I use to admire her."

_**Levy's POV**_

Kate is back! She's back! It's hard to believe she's back, but she's back! If Kate wasn't here at Fairy Tail when I was little, I would've learned magic.

_**Cana's POV**_

It's been so long. Kate is back... Kate had been always like an older sister. She always knew how I felt, and was always there when I needed her. She still looked the same when I last saw her. But she's still Kate.

_**Lucy's POV**_

As everybody sat at their tables, there was little talking to be heard. Everybody in the guild were still fazed at the fact that Kate came back what they thought she had died. I sat at my seat and sipped my chocolate milkshake. Mira was busy making some 'special' tea for Kate when she came down from the three dragon slayers 'talking'. While I was sipping my shake, Gray and Cana sat on either side of me. There was some silence until Gray broke it. " I still can't believe Kate is back..."

"Ya" as Cana sipped her wine, she moved her head back and stared at the ceiling.

" How did you guys meet her anyway?" I asked curiously. Gray thought for a while before he spoke.

" Well.. after when Deilora was sealed away by Ul, I was crying after the lost of Ul. Leon left while I fell asleep crying. Kate found me and brought me here at Fairy Tail. She taught me more was like an older sister to me." As Gray finished, his eyes had softened.

" As for me, when I first came to Fairy Tail to you know tell Gildarts that he was you know my dad" taking another swig " I was really shy during that time, and Kate helped me how to talk to people openly. Also she was the one who introduced me to magic." I widened my eyes looking at Cana. " Kate was shuffling cards and she said it was 'Card Magic'. I asked if I could give it a shot, and instantly liked it. Kate realized how I liked it and gave the cards which the ones I use now." I was surprised at how Kate taught everyone magic, but wondered how she knew so much types of magic. What interuppted my thoughts was the door of the private room upstairs. All the eyes turned toward the stairs, and came down the dragon slayers. Wendy was crying, but it wasn't sad tears. It was happy tears.

* * *

Okay done! I should probably rest my hands since I was typing non-stop. :P Sorry if there are grammar problems. I written most of the story on paper but I haven't typed it down.  
I tried to put mostly everyone POV in the story before any readers who like certain characters in the show complain, just a pre-caustionary messure.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 (continued)**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu and Gajeel didn't have tears in their eyes but as if they taken off a heavy weight of their shoulders. Finally Kate came down and smiled.

As everything went back to normal ( well as normal as Fairy Tail can be) Kate walked to the bar and sat next Gray. Mira placed a white ceramic cup which we're decorated with a few colourful sakura petals and smiled.

" Thanks Mira." as she took the mug and sipped it, she looked at the mug. " You kept my mug?" questioned Kate as she raised an eyebrow.

" Yup." Mira placed a bowl of peeled sliced apples in front of Kate. Kate's face lit up instantly. " Now how did you know?" said Kate as she placed her arm on the table and raised her eyebrows. Mira laughed. After Kate had devoured her snack, she stood up and faced Gray.

" Ready to fight Gray?"

" You bet" smirked Gray. I gulped at what might happen soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Battle Between the Ice Mage and the Lost mage? **_

_**NORMAL POV**_

As the whole guild of Fairy Tail sat on the benchs on a large field behind Fairy Tail. The whole guild was antsy to watch the battle. On the corner sat Cana as she started betting. In the field Kate was stretching, and took a swig of water. Wendy was there in case of any emergency and the whole guild waited.

" Just in case! I have no confidence in winning!" yelled Kate.

" Give it your best!" yelled back Gray.

" The battle between Gray Fullbuster and Kate shall begin... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

_**KATE'S POV(**__finally! XD__**)**_

I seriously had that much in winning but I was determined to win.

" Good Luck Gray-sama!"

" Give it your best Kate!"

As soon we heard the start, Gray ran at me at fullspeed. Gray tried to punch me but I stopped his attack and kicked him. Gray dodged my attack and was several feet away from me,

" Ice-Make..LANCE!" A thousand ice lances was launched at me at an incredibile speed. I raised my hands in front of me and yelled " FIRE SHIELD!" A huge fire dome appered and blocked the ice lances melting them into water. I faintly heard claps in the crowds, and a bunch of ooh's and ahhs voiced out.

" MY TURN!" I ran at Gray at lightning speed (literally) and hit him with my fists ablazed. Gray had made contact with my fist but it wasn't enough to take him down.

" Ice-Make...Discus!" A thousand ice like discs started zooming at me. I jumped using the discs and flew high in the air.

" Ice-Make.. Canon!" A huge bullet started to aim straight at me. Fast. With no time to dodge, I took a sword from the space that I store my wepons and other things, and yelled "Flaming SWORD!" and sliced the bullet in half. I dove straight at Gray at incredibile speed, and Gray eyes widened.

" ICE-MAKE... SHIELD!" a ice domed shaped shield appered and stopped my attack, sword straight in the middle. However I putted all my strength in it and the harder the pushed the brighter my sword became. Soon the flames on the sword started to get higher. Gray was also putting his efforts to the limit. I closed my eyes slowly and snapped them open. A red flame appered on my left eye and my hair began to ablaze. There were a collective gasps.

The shield began to crack and shattered. I quickly took the chance and pointed my sword near his throat. I gasped and panted, sword still pointing. I lowered my sword and the flames disappered. I took out my hand and held it out to Gray. Gray looked at my hand and back to my face. He smirked and shook it.

The crowd cheered.

We both helped each other back to crowd advoiding the the craters that we had somehow created. We were both out of magic and Gray looked like was about to collapse. Slowly his body began to get heavier.

" CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" I yelled. A woman with pale skin and blue hair came up to us and took Gray.

" Juvia shall help Gray-sama" She's talking in third person? that's new. Well this is Fairy Tail, so I shouldn't be surprised. Muttering my thanks, I watched the two move back to the crowd. When I was about to walk, I started to sway. When I was about to fall over, Natsu caught me. He began to carry me back to the crowd and Wendy started treating my scratches that I didn't noticed. Lucy was kind enough to bring my some water with a straw in it. Smiling in thanks, I began to sip the refreshing cool water. Gray was laid across with scratches and smirked at me.

" I guess this means you won huh?" he laughed. I laughed back as well. " Pretty much. Good battle though."

" Yo Ice brain! You just gotten beaten by a girl!" teased Natsu. Gray glared at him.

" You try fighting her, you'll get your butt whipped." and so began the glaring contest. My tired was tied but I manage to voice out some words.

"Later..Tired...Can't..Move...Natsu." Natsu looked at me and walked up to me. He had concern on his face, which was cute considering how he is. I looked at me and smiled at me ressuringly. With some of my strength back, I could speak normally.

" Lucy? Could you get me my bag? I has my stuff there." Lucy nodded, as she began to leave I saw Natsu stare at her. With surprised me was his eyes. It looked like longing...caring... Love?

Smirking to myself I thought " Natsu likes her."

" Natsu? Could you go with Lucy, I might've have put it somewhere else." Ya stupid excuse but this is Natsu we're talking about. Natsu looked at me and grinned. As Natsu caught up to Lucy, he began to 'chat' with her.

Out of Natsu's hearing range, I sighed.

" Natsu liiiiiiikes her."

Everyone turned to look at me and said "HUH?"

" Well he might not looked like it but his eyes told me everything." I explained. While everyone was looking at me Lucy and Natsu came back.

" Here" smiled Lucy, smiling back at her, I took my bag. "Um Kate?

"Yes Lucy?"

" Where are you going to sleep?"

" My home. It just around the canal area..." but now that I think about it, it would pretty dusty. " But I might have to clean it because it must be pretty dusty." I slapped a hand over my eyes and groaned.

" How about at Fairy Hills?" metioned Laki.

" It's still there?" questioned Lucy.

" Yes."

"Of course. Me, Wendy, Evergreen, Levy and the others are still living there." said Erza.

" How about my room?" volunteered Levy.

" But how is she going to sleep there with all those books?"

" Oh."

" She can sleep with me." exclaimed Evergreen.

" OH! No she isn't! Not with all those statues there!" yelled Erza

" How about my house?" said Bisca. "YA!" yelled Asuka happily, jumping up and down.

" Thanks Alzack and Bisca but you already have to take care of Asuka-chan here, I don't want y'all to have anymore troubles."

" How about my room?" volunteered Wendy " I mean if you want..."

I smiled "Sure! but I make wake you up..."

" It's alright, I'm alright with it." said Wendy happily. Charle nodded.

" Then I'll happly take your offer."

" Though there is one problem."

" What?"

" I can't move."

Silence fell, then everyone including me laughted. Natsu helped me by carrying me to Fairy Hills, with the girls in toll.

'It's good to be home...'

_' I agree...'_

* * *

OMG! who is this mysterious voice? Read on later to find out! Thanks for reading this you guys! Review plz! ^W^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6; Nightmare? Or Prophecy? **_

_**Kate's POV **_

After being bathed in the huge bathroom in the girl's dorm with some difficulty, due to the scratches and the badages on my left arm, had food in my stomache I felt a LOT better. Wendy insisted on me taking the bed, but I kept declining. Finally we decided that we would both take the bed.

"Good night Kate-san." yawned Wendy.

" Good night to you too Wendy-san." As my body took over, I wasn't welcomed to happy dreams and peaceful sleep.

* * *

_I was in the forest waiting in a huge opening. I was standing infront of a huge robot and a man who had blue hair, and red eyes. He was about in his mid-teens, and was also quite lean. He was wearing a dark blue-shirt, grey pants, boots and a black overcoat. The robot was quite huge, with big arms. At the torso of the robot was a huge globe. In the globe was all the people of Fairy Tail. " Kate RUN!" yelled everyone. They were pounding the globe and trying to break the it. The man laughed at their efforts, rage started boiling in me. " Let them go Kabuto!" He laughed again. _

_" Let me think about... how about?...NO!" laughed Kabuto. "Not until I defeat you and take your precious guild's magic!" _

_"WHY?" _

_" Why of course, to summon Zeref!" Zeref! Kabuto snapped his fingers, and the globe began to glow. Screams filled my ears..._

* * *

I snapped open my eyes as I woke up. I was breathing heavyly and I had sweat all over me.

"KATE!" I looked at the sound and saw everybody's face with concern. I groaned and sat up.

" Are you alright?" said Lucy as she was panicing.

" Ya of course." I replied.

" Are you sure?" said Gray. When I looked at Gray, he hadn't stripped yet. That a sign which clearly means ' That is bad."

" Wendy said you were sweating like crazy and you wouldn't wake up." said Erza as she croosed her arms over her chest.

" we've tried yelling at you. And you still wouldn't wake up." said Lucy.

Erza nodded. " I even tried to wake you up by hitting you with a pillow." I started sweating more, it's a lucky thing I survied somehow. Even with a pillow.

" Sorry for concerning you guys. Just a nightmare that's all."

" Just a nightmare?" I stretched my arms and got out of the bed. It was true. I was sweating a lot and my hands were shaking. I rubbed face and stood up. " What was that about?" I whispered.

" What was that about?" questioned Erza. She continued to stare at me that would've scared an army, but l wasn't scared. I knew she would stare at me until I spitted out the truth.

" Nothing. I'm hungry, I'm gonna get something to eat." I said. Natsu was starring at me and looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. Tired of the intense staring I finally managed to say something.

" What?"

" Kate... Did you grow taller?" Everybody stared at me, then they gasped. I looked at a mirror which was conviently there, and stared at the stranger in front of me. My Pj's were usually 2x bigger then me, but were now the same size as I was. I was about the same height as Lucy but was still smaller. My hair also had gotten longer too.

" What to call a major growth spurt." I muttered. I groaned loudly. " Looks like I'm gonna go shopping and also a getting a new haircut!" I yelled. Yelling my arms in the air. That perked Lucy and the girls up.

" Let's go shopping together!" laughed Lucy as she took my hands and danced around.

" Thanks maybe later. I'm really hungry. Seriously hungry." as soon as I said that, my stomache growled. As I blushed as a tomatoe, scratch that I blushed as red as... well you get the point. Everyone laughed.

As we headed out to get some food in our stomaches, I tried to push away the dream I had.

_**Natsu's POV**_

When Charle came in telling us that Kate wouldn't wake up no matter how hard Wendy tried. Me and Happy quickly went to Wendy's room. When I got there, Gray, Lucy and Erza were already there around the bed. Kate was sweating a lot and she was gripping the sheets like crazy. I tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

" I tried yelling and screaming at her." said Wendy who look as she was about to faint.

" l also tried to wake her up by with a pillow." said Erza. That scared me out of my wits. Happy's fur were puffed up.

Suddenly Kate snapped her eyes up and was breathing heavily. After some reasurrence, we all went to eat. Strangely Kate had grew a lot and looked she was troubled a little.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I was scared that Kate wouldn't wake up. I ran out of the door just when me and Michelle were having breakfast in my apartment. what scared the most was when Erza tried waking Kate up by hitting her with a pillow. When she woke up, she had a majpr growth spurt. Sh grew taller, her hair gotten longer and her chest hand gotten bigger a little. As we were eating, Kate managed to devour 6 pancakes, a huge scrambled eggs, 10 sausages, and 5 pieces of bacon. It wasn't as much as Natsu eats, but I've gotten use to as much as Natsu eats. It's a wonder how skinny she is, despite how much she eats.

Before we went shopping, she said she wanted to go home first. When she started walking. I looked at the others. ' Want to follow her?' I looked at the others. ' Of course we're still worried about her.' communicated Gray. We all telepathically communicated somehow and started following her. Kate looked behind her, and stopped. As we continued to catch up with her, we all walked together. As we all walked near my apartment, we crossed the bridge and passed the other buildings. Finally we stopped at a 2 floor house which had a small yard with white fences. As she unlocked the door, the whole house was covered with dust.

" Well I better get started." sighed Kate. She rolled her sleeves up and starting taking the furniture out. I looked at the others and nodded. Kate was pulling out some chairs and started helping her. Kate looked at us and smiled in gratefuness. Natsu and Gray told hold of a couch and carefully taking the couch out the door. Probably scared the wrath of Erza. Erza started moving a table of out of the kitchen. Wendy started bringing some of the objects out like vase and others with the help of Charle and Happy. We moved all of the furniture into the yard and went back into the house. "Lucy? Can you open all of the windows?" I started opening the doors letting in the breeze into the house. I could hear Erza yelling at Natsu and Gray to come with her to buy food and some supplies. When I opened the last window, I stared at the scenery outside. Somehow it brought all the good memories, and felt a tear on my cheek. When I got downstairs, Kate was at the entrance with Wendy. I finally looked around the room. The room was huge but it wasn't grand/ The kitchen was also very spacious as well, two bathrooms and 5 rooms.

" Okay. I have to clean all of the dust and cobwebs out of the house. So you might wanna go outside of the house as far as you can." warned Kate. Kate brought out a huge fan from her pocket of space. Wendy decided to help out as well. As I quickly ran away from the house, I stare at the house. I could hear Wendy saying " Roar of the Sky Dragon!" and Kate saying "Hurricane Blast!".

Instantly a ton of dust and cobwebs spewed out of the windows and smike fumes out of the chimney. Soon Erza and the others came back. As we all went back into the house, the house was cleared of any dust and webs.

" Now time to wash the floors." declared Kate. As we went back outside to clean the furniture out, I soon heard " Water Swirl", and could hear the water moving.

Soon the house was cleaned and the furniture was back in. The house was sparkling clean and wel...clean.

" Thanks so much you guys!" yelled Kate happily.

" It's no trouble." Smiled Erza. Gray and Natsu were about to say something but Erza gave a stare.

" Why don't you y'all stay? I'll start making dinner now." Before we could saying anything, Kate beat us to it. " In thanks for helping me clean the house."

As she bustled out to the kitchen, she turned to look at me.

"Um... Lucy? Can you open the door? I have a feeling that someone is there to see you." When Kate bustled into the kitchen, I opened the door. Soon I was tackled to the ground.

" Lucy nee-san!"

"Michelle?"

" Where were you? I was worried!" Soon Michelle was crying a lot.

" Hi there!"

" Good evening. How are you?" said Michelle bowing a little.

" I'm fine, thank you. May I ask who you are?"

" Michelle Lobster." Kate stare at Michelle as if she was trying to remeber who she is. kate shrugged it off and smiled at Michelle.

" Nice to meet you Michelle. I'm Kate. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

" I will kindly take your offer."

As Kate piled the food on the table, Kate started to put plates of food on the table. Natsu was drooling and staring at the food. Gray tried sneaking a bite but was stopped by Erza who smacked him on the head. Natsu was drooling so much I smacked him on the head as well. When Kate placed the last plate of food, she finally sat down.

"Well? Let's eat!" Instantly Natsu and Gray started to chomp down the food. Kate giggled " Luckly I made a lot." soon we were all eating and laughing. " May I ask something Michelle?"

" Yes?"

" Are you a distant relative of Lucy or a friend?"

" Yes I'm a distant relative."

" I see. Well nice to meet you Michelle!"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I'm gonna start doing another battle scene perhaps in the next chapter. This time maybe some from the manga. Perhaps including Sting and Rouge to spicen up the story a little. Well anyway plz Review! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7; the battle between the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Lost mage! **_

_**Natsu's POV **_

The next day I was all fired up! Today is the day I fight Kate!

As I waited impatiently, the guild slowly filled with people. Soon Kate appered through the door and I instantly got up. " KATE! FIGHT ME!" I yelled.

All of the heads of the guild looked at me and Kate. When Kate looked at me, she grinned.

" Okay. let's start then."

_**Gray's POV**_

As we all went to the huge field, I recalled the battle I had with Kate the other day. For some reason, her magic boosted all of the sudden... It was like Natsu activating his hidden power but it was as if her magic boosted from something and Kate didn't know... As we all seated I took the highest and farther areas away from the field as possible. I could see Freed and Levy writing protective runes around the whole audience. That meant it would be serious.

" Who do you think is going to win?" asked Lucy as she began to fidget.

" Maybe Kate." said Erza who was munching on a cake.

" Juvia says it's Salamader."

"Probably Kate. I had just gotten by her."

" I don't know who is. They're both strong, but the question is... Who's stronger?" said Lucy sighing.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I was thinking of all the worst possibilities that could happen during the battle between Natsu and Kate.

They're both strong but nobody knows which was stronger then the other. Before the master could start the battle, we were interuppted by a voice.

" Well well, the Fire Dragon Slayer challenging a guild member?"" When I looked at the voice it was Sting and Rouge. I stared at open shock.

" What are you guys doing here?" yelled Gray.

" We were in town." said Rouge, eyeing Gajeel.

When Natsu and Kate saw them, Natsu was fuming. Literally. I thought Natsu was going to fight Sting, but Kate put a hand on his shoulder.

" May I ask who you are?" asked Kate calmly as she walked up to Sting and Rouge. They looked at Kate and stared at her.

" Sting Eucliffe"

" and Rouge Cheney." Kate raised an eyebrow and stared at the two.

" Are you two dragon slayers?"

"We are." Kate sighed. They raised an eyebrow at her.

" Why is it I'm always surrounded by Dragon slayers?" she took another sigh. " Let me guess, you killed _them_." Everybody looked at her.

" I presume you did. For some odd reason I can smell their blood on you. Yes it's very faint, but I can smell it."

" Who are you?" questioned Rouge.

" My name is Kate. I had close relations with the dragons." A tear dropped from Kate's eyes.

" Kate? You're crying." I said

" I am?" Kate felt her cheek and wiped it.

" Huh. That's odd."

" So Natsu let's resume our battle, shall we?" Natsu smirked.

" I ain't gonna lose to you."

" Me neither will I."

_**Kate's POV **_

I looked at Sting and Rouge as Natsu began going to the field. I offered my hand to them. They stared at my hand and looked at me weirdly.

"Let's not fight between us shall we? I rather have some less fighting. You know for when I actually need it and for some peace."

" Agreed." we shook hands and nodded. I went back to the field and started to prepare myself.

" The battle between Natsu Dragneel and Kate shall begin. FIGHT!"

Natsu charged at me and tried to punch me. I tried dodging every strike with a few contacts, but kept dodging. I kicked him so he could back off to give me some space.

" Fire Dragon's ROAR!" I quickly drew my fire proof sword from the pocket of space and brought it infront of me. The sword had diverted the flame into two leaving me untouched. I put my sword back and launched myself at Natsu.

"Ice-make..." wait? how can I use Ice magic? Everybody gasped.

" Dragon's head!"

Natsu widened his eyes, and tried to distance himself away. An ice-formed dragon head had appered and opened it mouth. Out came somewhat of a roar and went to strike Natsu.

" Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The ice dragon head had shattered and started falling. A huge piece of ice was blocked when it was aiming at the crowd. Thanks to Freed's and Levy's runes, they were safe.

" Time to play Fire with Fire!" I yelled. Natsu tired to hit me with his arm, and I used his head for extra power as I jumped high in the air. I caused my right eye to flame, my hair blazed, my sword went into flames, and wings made out fire appered.

"Crimison Angel Knight!" The fire glowed brightly and I doved straight at Natsu.

" Bring it on! Karyu no Teeken! (Fire Dragon's Fist!)"

_**NORMAL POV **_

Instantly black smoke blew from the impact. Nobody could spot either of one of them. When the smoke finally lifted, Natsu and Kate were on the ground. They tried to stand with a tons of effort, and were panting like crazy.

Everybody leaned forward.

" I wonder who's going to be the one to stand?" said Lily.

" I don't know." said Happy

Then suddenly both Kate and Natsu dropped to the ground.

" I-It's a tie!"

Everybody stood up and went to the fallen guild members. However there was a major hole in the ground, which the two had fell in.

" Never! AM I GOING TO THIS AGAIN!" yelled Kate. Everybody laughed.

" The dragon slayer lost." mocked Sting. Before Natsu could protest, Kate started to yelled as she can.

" IT'S A BLOODY TIE! NEITHER OF US WON! NOW SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Before anyone could tried to get them out, the ground started to rumble violently. Kate felt something wet on her hand and widened her eyes.

" Natsu! Get ready!" yelled Kate.

"What?"

All of a sudden, water spwed out carrying Kate and Natsu high up.

" GOING TO BE SICK!" yelled Natsu. Soon the water stopped abruptly, and the two began falling.

" Open the gate of the ram! ARIES!" yelled Lucy.

" Aries stop them from falling!"

" Hai!" soon Aries shot out pink wool from her hands and the two fell on the soft wool.

" Natsu! Kate! Are you alright?" Kate raised her hand and waved. There was a huge collective sighs of relief.

Kate got up from the major pink wool and walked back to the crowd.

" So you're Aries. Thanks a bunch." thanked Kate trying not to fall.

" Um..you're welcome." said Aries timidly.

" Thanks Aries." There was a poof of smoke, and Aries went back to the spirt world.

" You okay?"

" I'm good, but Natsu..." Kate's eyes widened and ran back to Natsu. Kate started to bring Natsu out. Once she managed to bring Natsu out, Natsu ran to a nearby bush.

"Okay...lets leave Natsu to his thing..." I said. Helping Kate back to the guild, I set her down at one of the tables. Immeditely Wendy began to treat Kate. She had gained more scratches and brusises. As Wendy was treating her wounds, she laughed. "One of these days, I'm gonna get a broken bone." joked Kate.

" So what did you mean you had close connections with the dragons?" questioned Sting who was sitting across Kate.

" Why are you guys still here?" I questioned back. Everyone started to question as well. I thought Rouge and Sting were going to fight unitl Kate raised her hand.

" Quiet." in a deadly voice. All of the voices went immeditely shushed,

" Sit down everybody." commanded Kate. Everybody obeyed but still looked at the two members of Sabertooth. Kate sighed and took the tea that Mira had given to her. Once she took a sip, she looked at them.

" To answer your questions Sting, I-" Kate widened her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

" Kate?" I touched her back and looked at her worriedly. " Y-you alright?"

" I-" " I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" Kate raised her head and looked like she was going to break.

" Calm down Kate."

After a few minutes, Kate looked at Sting and Rouge.

" I'm sorry, but I can't remeber for some reason." Rouge and Sting looked at each other and back at Kate.

" It's fine. We at least got to see a good fight." " How about we offer you a position as a guild member at Sabertooth?"

Everybody gasped and murmured. I stood there with open shock. Natsu who had recovered started fuming and was being held back by Gray. Everybody were preparing to fight.

Before anyone could start, Kate spoke up.

" Thanks..." Oh no... " But no thanks." Whew~ " I have no intention of leaving my nakamas alone and leaving my family here. You understand right?"

I thought Sting was gonna blow, except he nodded.

" Now can you two kindly leave? I pretty sure you have some more importaint matters to attend to, and I don't want to cause a guild war." Sting and Rouge stood up and walked out of the doors of Fairy Tail.

One of the members closed the door once they had gotten out.

" Why they!" yelled Natsu.

Everybody was angry and there was no sound what so ever. I turned to Kate who was staring at her cold cup of tea.

" I'm glad you turn their offer down Kate." She nodded. Kate stood up and went to the platform. Everybody turned to look at Kate.

" I have no intention of leaving my nakamas, and my family." Everybody cheered.

" I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LEAVING FAIRY TAIL!" yelled Kate. Every started to cheer louder.

" NOW LET"S PARTY!" yelled Kate. Most of everyone had tears and everyone bagean to party.

We laughed and danced like there's no tomorrow.

This was Fairy Tail...our guild.

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guys! I'm probably not gonna post up new fanfics for a while, and maybe thinking of doing another fan fic on a series I like. Sorry if it ain't as exiciting as it might me. :P

Anyway plz Review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

_**A word from me: **_

_**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this you guys! W Also I've been recieving reviews that kinda hurt a lot. I know I said for reviews but can you guys make them less hurtful?If you guys having nothing nice to say then don't post it. Unless it's character mispelling, then ya. I know the story line is a little weird but right now I'm kinda having a major breakdown now. :P **_

**Back to the story!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: The mystery behind the powers of the lost member revealed?**_

_Kate's POV_

I yawened as I woke up in my bed this morning. The party yesterday was fun but it also sapped the engergy out of me. It's been a few days since I had returned from mysterious coma, and some things have changed. It wasn't just the people and the buildings at all, it was my magic. It seems I was limited to magic uses some how. I couldn't use my Card magic, or other most of the magic I learned before. But that didn't bother me, it meant that I was the same as everyone else. The only magic I could use was Fire, Ice and requiping magic so far. So why do I get the feeling that I could use more magic? I tried to remeber why I knew the dragons, but came up with nothing. After whacking my head for answers, I fell right back in my bed.

Closing my eyes for a few minutes and decided to get back up. I started to wear Lucy's old clothing that she gave me due to the fact my clothes no longer fit me anymore. After changing, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

I began to make the tea and got out the ingredients. I decided to make French toast with sasuages and got to work. After enjoying my breakfast, I began to read the newspaper. Apparently there was another church destroyed in a row. When I finished my breakfast, I grabbed about 100,000 jewels with me. It may be a lot but I need to buy a lot of stuff. Outside stood Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and the guys.

" Um..guys what are you doing here?"

" To go shopping with you!" smiled Wendy

" I know that, but why are Gray and Natsu here?" No response from the guys.

" They're still worried about Sting and Rouge." whisped Lucy. So that's it. I sighed.

I shrugged." Let's go then." Soon we were shopping from clothes to shoes. After buying a lot of clothes, two pair of shoes, we decided to free shop. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy were shopping in a cute store. I decided to buy myself a shoulder strap bag. It was made out of black leather, had red lines, and was very comfortable. It was just the right size for travelling. After saying good-bye to the others, I went back home.

When I had put all my stuff away, ate dinner (yes it was already evening already), I took a hot bath. Sighing in comfort, I had a sudden flashback.

_I was in a village after I had finished my S-class mission. Returning back to Fairy Tail, I was face to face with a demon. I don't know how a demon was here, but I had to hurry and defeat it. When it tried to attack me, I charged at it. _

_"Card magic! Angels wing!" a thousand cards were produced and were shot out transforming into blades. Reaching into my pocket of space, I pulled out my katana, and went straight for it. _

_The demon had injured me quite a lot, and I did the same with it. It hit the ground throwing rocks at me, and I dodged. The demon began to run, and I began to chase after we were on a cliff. I took a card and launched it at the demon. The card sank into the demon and glowed. _

_"Seal! Banish the evil away by the divine magic of the heavens!" A bright golden circle began to form. Golden chains wrapped the demon, pulling it down. The demon roared and screams which sent shivers down my back. The golden circle disappered and the demon was gone. I started to cough blood out due to extering my magic to much, and I began to fall off the cliff. _

_I began to fall down the mountain and my eyes blurred. Am I going to die? Exchange for my powerful magic?_

_I was nearing to the ground and closed my eyes, preparing for my end. _

_Then suddenly my body felt light. Did I die? but why do I still feel pain in my body? _

_My vision started to clear, and saw what was faintly a dragon tail. Wait? A dragon tail? _

_I realized I was on a dragon! _

_**" You're awake." **_

_Not knowing how to answer either out loud or in my head, I decided to say it out loud. _

_" Um...yes. Did you save me?" _

_**"Yes. I saw you falling after sealing away that demon." **_

_" Thanks?" _

_**" You're welcome. Now hold on tight." **__As I grabbed one of her scales, and she began to fly faster. _

_It felt amazing! I screamed and laughed. I could feel a rumble, and realized it was a laugh or was it a chuckle? Was it a laugh or was it a chuckle? Do they laugh or chuckle? _

_**" We're here." **_

_I whimpered out a protest. _

_**" Come on little one." **__So I followed the dragon._

_We were in a cave that had beautful gems all around. I looked at the dragon whose scales were bright and looked like several colours. _

_It was amazing. _

_**"Now who are you?"**_

_" Kate."_

_**"Hello Kate. My name is Flora." **_

_Flora the dragon began to look at me, and I stayed still. _

_**" You have powerful magic in you."**__nodded Flora. _

_"I was born like that for some reason. My parents were normal, so I don't know why I even have this much magic." " I've been told that I had powerful magic but I refuse to believe it." _

_**" Why? Don't all wizards want to become stronger with powerful magic?" **__I moved my head in another direction. _

_"That's the point. Sure I want to be stronger, but I don't want to people to judge how good I'm at something, or how powerful I am. I want people to judge me who I am." I said. "It's lonely."_

_**" I always wanted to be judge who I am. People always judge us dragons that we're dangerous and mean." **__ I nodded._

_" I know what you mean. You saved my life so I can't tell you aren't a bad dragon." I smiled at Flora. _

_I don't know if dragons can smile, but I thought I saw a smile. _

_I began to sit on a soft bush and looked at Flora. _

_" This may be personal, but what kind of dragon are you? One of the kids in my raised was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel." Flora grunted and chuckled. _

_**" By chance is that boy named Natsu? Igneel told me he's very noisy and energetic." **_

_I laughed at the perfect descrption of Natsu. " He is, but he's a good kid." I felt a sharp pain in my body. _

_" I'm dying am I?"_

_**"yes..." **_

_" But?" _

_**" I can save your life, but you'll be asleep for a few long years." **_

_" I'll take it. It's better then dying early."_

_**" I will be in your body, I will connected to you and you'll have some dragon senses as well." " and it will help me as well." **_

_" A win-win situation huh?" _

_I closed my eyes and heard Flora roar. I could feel pain but also I felt relief. I felt magic in me as Flora began to merge with me._

_" Good night Flora."_

_**" Good night Kate." **__I pulled out a blanket from my bag, and moved to be a little more comfortable. Sleep took over me..._

I opened my eyes and I was back in my hot bath tub.

" Flora?" I thought out.

**" Hello Kate." **

" You sealed my memories, didn't you?"

**" Yes I'm sorry."**

" Don't apologize. Now you still haven't answered my question."

" I forgot to tell you, didn't I? You know Metalicana,Gardine, and Igneel?"

"yes..."

**" What if they're was a dragon that could use all of the elements?"**

" Like water, fire, wind, earth?"

" Yes."

" let me guess. You're name isn't Flora isn't it?"

**" No my real name is Adalina, but Flora is much easier do yo agree?" **

I giggled " It does."

As I got out of the hot bath, I got into my Pjs, and went to bed.

" Hey Flora? Do you want to come out?"

" **I do when we get the chance."**

"Good night Adalina."

" **Good night Kate."**

* * *

Hi guys! I don't know if I said this but I might do another fanfiction, so I might not be able to upload the next few chapters of the story. I might be, so it's still unclear.

Thanks for reading this you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

The next day, Kate went back to fairy Tail. After recovering her sealed memory, Kate could feel Adalina's magic in her. They both decided they would not use Adalina's magic unless it was a big emergency.

As Kate was sitting at a table, with some tea, she was reading a book.

" Hey Kate!" greeted Levy. Kate looked up from her book, and smiled.

" Hi Levy what's up?"

" Nothing, just finished a mission yesterday."

" How did it go?" asked Kate

" It went fine." Levy looked at the book that Kate was reading a few minutes ago.

" Uh? Kate? what's that book about?" questioned Levy as she stared at the book.

Before Kate could answer Levy, Lucy came in with the heavy case with Michelle.

"LEVY! I need some help!" yelled Lucy.

" What is in that case?" exclaimed Levy as she stared at the old case.

"I need some help deciphering the ancient words on this." as Lucy opened the case, there was a rod with glowing letters.

" What is it?" said Levy.

" I don't know. Can you decipher it?" asked Lucy. Levy looked at the key and stared at it, trying to understand it.

" It's a hand clock." said Kate.

" Huh?" questioned Levy and Lucy.

" Well it looks like a hand clock, see? It looks like a key but it isn't. It has the gears at the end and the design is too fancy for it to be a key. Plus there's a hole at the end." explained Kate. Lucy and Levy looked at Kate in wonder.

"Well that's what I presume. It can be something else. However... I have a feeling this piece is really dangerous..." said Kate darkly.

" How?" questioned Lucy as she paniced.

" I don't know, but somehow I know what it is. Lucy you might want to be careful." said Kate.

_" Flora. Do you know what this hand is?" _as she thought out to Adalina.

_**" A little. Not much I can tell you though. They have to be careful, because something bad is going to happen to Lucy." **_

_" You mean they? as in both of us are not allow to interfer with this."_

_**" yes..." **_

Kate sighed. " Lucy I can't tell you anymore since I am not part of this."

" What do you mean?"

" I can only tell you this, this thing will cause something that I can't predict and it will include you."

" Lucy, I will try to help decipher it for you." said Levy.

" Thanks Levy, and Kate what are you saying-" when Lucy turned to talk to Kate, she had disappered.

Lucy stared at the spot where Kate was sitting, and began discphiring the object.

_**KATE'S POV **_

I had escaped from Fairy Tail to the forest. I leaned against a tree, and sighed.

_" Are you sure we can't help them?"_

_" Yes. We are not allowed to help them at all. It forbidds us to. If we did, you might be affected badly_." said Adalina in a regretted tone.

I sighed again. I began walking to the lake and found Natsu and Happy fishing.

" Hi guys. How's the fishing going?" I said as I sat next to Happy.

"Aye! So far no bites." said a dissapoined Happy. I smiled and began scratching his ears.

" So hungry..." said a starving Natsu. I laughed. Before I could say anything more, there was a huge strike of lightning. Except it came from the ground not the sky. The lightning was powerful, could it be?... Laxus?

Natsu began running with Happy in toll, while I was staring at the area where I saw the lightning. I ran to the same direction where Natsu and Happy were going. When I caught up to them, I saw Gajeel fighting with Natsu as they ran. Ugh... what else do they do other then fight?

Soon Gajeel, Natsu and Happy were in a clearing where there stood Laxu with the thunder tribe in toll. I could hear Natsu and Gajeel changelling Laxus to see was the strongest. I stood where I was. Then Wendy began to apper, and said something about a showdown? tomorrow?

I decided to come out of my hiding spot and walked up to them. I began to clap my hands.

" A showdown. Nice thinking Wendy." I smiled. Everybody looked at me, and stared at me.

" Hi guys. It's been a long time. Laxus." I smiled sadly at him. He stared at me with shock. I laughed a little.

" You should see your face Laxus. It look so funny." I said as I tried to contain my giggling fits.

" Kate..." Before he could say anything I raised my finger at his lips.

" Before you ask, I was at the bridge of death. I still don't believe it but I was in a coma." I laughed weakly, but it came out as a cough. Suddenly Laxus pulled me in his arms and hugged me.

There was a small shout of confusion from everywhere.

" How dare you touch Laxux?" said from one of the members of the thunder tribe. I couldn't undentified the voice cause I was in shock.

Finally I managed to pry Laxus's arm off me, and looked at him.

" What's gotten in you? Did your lightning zap your brain?" I joked.

" Sorry it's just... you're..." said Laxus confusioningly.

" I know, I know." I looked at Laxus as I backed up. " Wow Laxus I can plainly see you've been training a lot. I can't wait to see your showdown." I said as I turned around back to town. I looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

" As for you two, Natsu don't get finished too early. And Gajeel, don't run after you witness his powers." I laughed.

" How about you fight Laxus then?" counteracted Gajeel. I spun around and with surprise all over me.

I looked at Laxus who was looking at me.

" Well- do you want too?" I said weakly. " Uh- I don't mind." I smirked, Laxus did the same.

" Then I might as well prepare myself. See you later Laxus." I smiled as I walked back to town once again.

* * *

_Back at the guild..._

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Apparently back at the guild heard about the showdown between Laxu and the two dragon slayers. However they did not know about the fight as well with Kate. Later that night soon there was booths of food.

" Wow- News travels fast." said Kate.

" What's this?" said Natsu as he stared at the booths and at the festival.

" Apparently they knew about the showdown between you and Laxus." said Lucy. " We didn't get anywhere near with the ancients letters. So this might be good for us to relax." sighed Lucy as she stared at Kate.

" Wait Kate what are you wearing?" asked Lucy.

" A yukata. Mira and Lisanna got me into a yukata by refusing to give back my clothes back." sighed Kate. Kate's yukata was soft pink with some flowers as the patterns.

" Might as well enjoy the festival. By the way where is Erza and Gray. It isn't like them to miss this." said Kate as she looked around in the crowd searching for a person with scarlet hair and a half-naked person.

" They went on a mission." said Lucy. As the festival began. With Gajeel singing, Natsu scarfing down food, Lucy trying to stop Michelle from eating everything in the booths, Kate sat down on a bench eating a cotton candy,

" It's been a while since I've seen a Festival."

" So this is a human festival." said Adalina.

" It's good to be home." said Kate.

* * *

**_The next day~_**

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

When the next came I was all fired up to fight Laxus. As I was waited to fight Laxus, he soon appered. Crowds of people began to circle around.

" So who's going to fight first?" said Maccao.

" That would me. If you don't mind Natsu." said Kate as she began to emerge from the crowd.

" WHAT!" yelled the crowds.

" I'll try to give it my all." said Kate.

" You better give it your all." grinned Laxus. I grumbled as I watched Kate and Laxus.

Laxus began to stike Kate with lightning but she dodged quickly. She pulled out a katana and began to hit Laxus with it. Laxus dodged and shot another lightning. Everybody gasped. Lightning and Metal...

but when the lightning touched the metal Kate wasn't shocked.

" What?" questioned Laxus.

" This sword absorbs any lightning or powers it comes in contact with." smirked Kate.

" Good one." I said.

" My turn." said Kate. She began to swing the sword in a circle and slashed the sword in the air from right to left to created a X that appered and went straight to Laxus. Laxus dodged and yelled" Nice try but you got to do better than that!" Kate was suddenly near Laxus and made a fist with her hand.

" Flaming Fist!" yelled Kate as she punched Laxus. A few gasped and cheered.

" Good one." said Laxus. Soon a powerful lightning shot out of Laxus and hit Kate. She screamed.

Soon Kate lay on the ground, defeated. A few stray lightning bolts strayed off her.

Laxus understood what he had done and ran to Kate. I got there first, when I tried to move her, I got shocked.

I pulled my hand away. She groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the sky.

" Ouch..." said Kate before she passed out again. Some of the guild members carried her off and put her in a chair, without being shocked. Some one had brought water in a small glass and poured it in her mouth. Soon she regained concious, and groaned out.

" Looks like Laxus won..." said Kate as she laughed weakly.

" What's so funny? You got yourself nearly killed!" I yelled.

" Then blame Gajeel for involving me." said Kate as she stared at Gajeel with a deadly stare. He gulped.

Kate waved her hand dismissing the conversation and looked at me. " Natsu it's your turn." I nodded.

Soon I was face to face with Laxus.

When I aimed straight at Laxus, he shot out a powerful lightning shot at me, and I passed out.

* * *

**_( there is going to be some weird parts of the story if you don't like it then plz don't say anything and skip it. Sorry)_**

* * *

___**Kate's POV**_

I sat there, doing my own injures. I had a lot of scrapes, a few holes of wounds, brusies and a scratch on my back. I did the ones I could do except for my back. It was bleeding a little, but not a lot.

I watched the fight between Laxus and Natsu. Laxus had sent a powerful lightning shot a Natsu as the idiot went straight for Natsu. He soon passed out.

" The instant kill as alway." laughed Maccao.

I saw Gajeel sweat and began to run. Everybody except for Laxus chased him.

" I knew he was going to run." I said as I stared at the area where Gajeel ran.

Laxus looked at me and pulled up my back shirt.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. There was no one around except for a shocked Natsu, so no one heard.

" Let me look at your back." said Laxus. I covered my front, with my face red.

He began to rub some ointment on my back and took of my shirt.

" HEY!" I yelled. He blushed. He muttered an apology and began wrapping my back. I muttered a few curses as he began to treat my back.

" What are you doing here Laxus?" yelled Master Makarov.

Laxus stood up and began to look at his grandfather. Master looked at me and became angrier.

" I can tolerate you fightning with the others, but you can't fight Kate." yelled Master. Laxus said nothing. " Wendy look at her wounds." ordered Master. Wendy nodded look at my back and gasped. I couldn't see my back but I could feel blood slowly drip from my back. I still had no shirt covering my back, so I grabbed my front, and hunched over.

" I have to begin treating you immediately!" said Wendy as she quickly dealed with my wound. Charle began to pass Wendy items.

" Kate just came back a few days ago from her coma, and she hasn't fought in a few years!" yelled Master. Laxus still said nothing.

" You could at least used half of your powers!" The thunder tribe came back, and looked at the argument. Wendy finished treating my back, and my shirt was ruined. I only had my shoes and my pants, that was it. My front and back were covered in bandages, covering my chest. I stood up and gave the sky dragon slayer a reasurring smile. I began limping to the grandfather and the grandson. I touched Master shoulder and looked at Laxus.

" I don't if I'm still an S-class wizard, but if I can't deal with this...I said before trailing off. Master touched my hand and stared at Laxus. I limped to Laxus and touched Laxus's arm. He began to walk away.

I could hear Freed trying to get Master to end Laxus as an outcast, and I folowed Laxus. He sat on a bench and there was no one around. Probably everyone was looking for Gajeel. I sat on the bench and looked straight ahead.

" How's your back?" said Laxus after a few moments of silence.

" It's fine. Wendy did a good job on it." I laughed. I suddenly had tears in my eyes.

" Sorry..."

" It's fine, it's just before we both were S-class wizards. So how am I still weak?" I cried.

_**(Kissing going to be involved here, so if you don't like it then go and skip it.)**_

There was silence between us. I could hear Natsu,Wendy, Master and the thunder tribes coming toward us. I turned to see Natsu and the other looking at us as they began to run. I stood up and began to walk back home. Before I could leave, Laxus took my wrist. The other saws this and stopped.

Laxus looked at me and had that look. He lifted me up and took my chin. I stared at him. 'He isn't gonna-' before I could finish my thought,

he kissed me. He kissed me passionately, and began moving his lips with mine. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed his kiss. He had forced his tounge in my mouth with mine, and kissed for a few more times. He let go and we caught our breath. He put me gently back on the bench, and kneeled. He kissed me again before placing a box in my hands. He looked at me and we stared at each other. Laxu took my head and kissed me one last time with all of his feelings, and flashed away. The others caught up to me, and I had a stream of tears running down my face. I began to clutch the box close to me and cried silently. The others tried to talk to me, and I tuned out. The others brought me back to my house and Wendy helped me into my Pjs. She helped me wrapped my head when she noticed it was bleeding from a rock. My wrists were wrapped, my legs were wrapped, my back was wrapped and my head was wrapped. I layed in my bed as I stared up at the roof. I was still crying, and couldn't talk. My wounds were caused with my showdown with Laxus and I had my first kiss with him. I closed my eyes and cried silently again. Wendy went to retrieve Lucy and perhaps the others. Master forbid Laxus from entering my house or meeting me for a while. The thunder tribe were sent back, and Charle and Natsu was in guard until Wendy came back with the others.

I heard a knock on my door and I sat up.

" Come in." I said hoarsely. The door opened and saw Natsu holding a cup of water for me.

" Here. Charle told me to give you some water." said Natsu as he began to sit down on a chair. I nodded and gulped the water down. I placed the cup on my table next to my bed and sat there.

" So Natsu." I said trying to forget what happened. " How's thing with Lucy?" Natsu looked at me and blushed like a tomatoes. Tiny flame came out of his ears, and was trying to talk. I giggled.

" I know you aren't dating, but you love her, don't you?" I said.

" H-how did you know?" said Natsu.

" I could tell it in your eyes. You want to take her out for a date but you don't know how." I said as I rest my head on my pillow.

" Ya... can you help me?" asked Natsu.

" Sure. Though I don't have a boyfriend I'm still a girl." I choked. " Give her a flower everyday for a few days. Then give her a flower in person and asked her if she wants to go on a date with you."

" That's it?" said Natsu as he stared at me.

" Yup, it's that simple. The fancy stuff comes later. I'll tell you more later if it all goes well." I smiled.

" Thanks Kate. Are you alright?" said Natsu. My smile dimmed a little.

" Just a few bruises, scratches and all that." Natsu nodded as he took my cup, he walked out of the door. I cried a little. Why was I crying? Was it my defeat? My pain? No...

It was my love for Laxus. Why now? I didn't love him before so why now? I groaned a little and turned my head sideways.

I could hear running, and saw Lucy and the others in toll.

* * *

_HI GUYS! Thanks for reading this. I decided to add some romance stuff in there, so if you guys don't like it then plz skip it and don't say anything about it. I will do some NaLu soon! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

The next day, Kate went back to fairy Tail. After recovering her sealed memory, Kate could feel Adalina's magic in her. They both decided they would not use Adalina's magic unless it was a big emergency.

As Kate was sitting at a table, with some tea, she was reading a book.

" Hey Kate!" greeted Levy. Kate looked up from her book, and smiled.

" Hi Levy what's up?"

" Nothing, just finished a mission yesterday."

" How did it go?" asked Kate

" It went fine." Levy looked at the book that Kate was reading a few minutes ago.

" Uh? Kate? what's that book about?" questioned Levy as she stared at the book.

Before Kate could answer Levy, Lucy came in with the heavy case with Michelle.

"LEVY! I need some help!" yelled Lucy.

" What is in that case?" exclaimed Levy as she stared at the old case.

"I need some help deciphering the ancient words on this." as Lucy opened the case, there was a rod with glowing letters.

" What is it?" said Levy.

" I don't know. Can you decipher it?" asked Lucy. Levy looked at the key and stared at it, trying to understand it.

" It's a hand clock." said Kate.

" Huh?" questioned Levy and Lucy.

" Well it looks like a hand clock, see? It looks like a key but it isn't. It has the gears at the end and the design is too fancy for it to be a key. Plus there's a hole at the end." explained Kate. Lucy and Levy looked at Kate in wonder.

"Well that's what I presume. It can be something else. However... I have a feeling this piece is really dangerous..." said Kate darkly.

" How?" questioned Lucy as she paniced.

" I don't know, but somehow I know what it is. Lucy you might want to be careful." said Kate.

_" Flora. Do you know what this hand is?" _as she thought out to Adalina.

_**" A little. Not much I can tell you though. They have to be careful, because something bad is going to happen to Lucy." **_

_" You mean they? as in both of us are not allow to interfer with this."_

_**" yes..." **_

Kate sighed. " Lucy I can't tell you anymore since I am not part of this."

" What do you mean?"

" I can only tell you this, this thing will cause something that I can't predict and it will include you."

" Lucy, I will try to help decipher it for you." said Levy.

" Thanks Levy, and Kate what are you saying-" when Lucy turned to talk to Kate, she had disappered.

Lucy stared at the spot where Kate was sitting, and began discphiring the object.

_**KATE'S POV **_

I had escaped from Fairy Tail to the forest. I leaned against a tree, and sighed.

_" Are you sure we can't help them?"_

_" Yes. We are not allowed to help them at all. It forbidds us to. If we did, you might be affected badly_." said Adalina in a regretted tone.

I sighed again. I began walking to the lake and found Natsu and Happy fishing.

" Hi guys. How's the fishing going?" I said as I sat next to Happy.

"Aye! So far no bites." said a dissapoined Happy. I smiled and began scratching his ears.

" So hungry..." said a starving Natsu. I laughed. Before I could say anything more, there was a huge strike of lightning. Except it came from the ground not the sky. The lightning was powerful, could it be?... Laxus?

Natsu began running with Happy in toll, while I was staring at the area where I saw the lightning. I ran to the same direction where Natsu and Happy were going. When I caught up to them, I saw Gajeel fighting with Natsu as they ran. Ugh... what else do they do other then fight?

Soon Gajeel, Natsu and Happy were in a clearing where there stood Laxu with the thunder tribe in toll. I could hear Natsu and Gajeel changelling Laxus to see was the strongest. I stood where I was. Then Wendy began to apper, and said something about a showdown? tomorrow?

I decided to come out of my hiding spot and walked up to them. I began to clap my hands.

" A showdown. Nice thinking Wendy." I smiled. Everybody looked at me, and stared at me.

" Hi guys. It's been a long time. Laxus." I smiled sadly at him. He stared at me with shock. I laughed a little.

" You should see your face Laxus. It look so funny." I said as I tried to contain my giggling fits.

" Kate..." Before he could say anything I raised my finger at his lips.

" Before you ask, I was at the bridge of death. I still don't believe it but I was in a coma." I laughed weakly, but it came out as a cough. Suddenly Laxus pulled me in his arms and hugged me.

There was a small shout of confusion from everywhere.

" How dare you touch Laxux?" said from one of the members of the thunder tribe. I couldn't undentified the voice cause I was in shock.

Finally I managed to pry Laxus's arm off me, and looked at him.

" What's gotten in you? Did your lightning zap your brain?" I joked.

" Sorry it's just... you're..." said Laxus confusioningly.

" I know, I know." I looked at Laxus as I backed up. " Wow Laxus I can plainly see you've been training a lot. I can't wait to see your showdown." I said as I turned around back to town. I looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

" As for you two, Natsu don't get finished too early. And Gajeel, don't run after you witness his powers." I laughed.

" How about you fight Laxus then?" counteracted Gajeel. I spun around and with surprise all over me.

I looked at Laxus who was looking at me.

" Well- do you want too?" I said weakly. " Uh- I don't mind." I smirked, Laxus did the same.

" Then I might as well prepare myself. See you later Laxus." I smiled as I walked back to town once again.

* * *

_Back at the guild..._

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Apparently back at the guild heard about the showdown between Laxu and the two dragon slayers. However they did not know about the fight as well with Kate. Later that night soon there was booths of food.

" Wow- News travels fast." said Kate.

" What's this?" said Natsu as he stared at the booths and at the festival.

" Apparently they knew about the showdown between you and Laxus." said Lucy. " We didn't get anywhere near with the ancients letters. So this might be good for us to relax." sighed Lucy as she stared at Kate.

" Wait Kate what are you wearing?" asked Lucy.

" A yukata. Mira and Lisanna got me into a yukata by refusing to give back my clothes back." sighed Kate. Kate's yukata was soft pink with some flowers as the patterns.

" Might as well enjoy the festival. By the way where is Erza and Gray. It isn't like them to miss this." said Kate as she looked around in the crowd searching for a person with scarlet hair and a half-naked person.

" They went on a mission." said Lucy. As the festival began. With Gajeel singing, Natsu scarfing down food, Lucy trying to stop Michelle from eating everything in the booths, Kate sat down on a bench eating a cotton candy,

" It's been a while since I've seen a Festival."

" So this is a human festival." said Adalina.

" It's good to be home." said Kate.

* * *

**_The next day~_**

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

When the next came I was all fired up to fight Laxus. As I was waited to fight Laxus, he soon appered. Crowds of people began to circle around.

" So who's going to fight first?" said Maccao.

" That would me. If you don't mind Natsu." said Kate as she began to emerge from the crowd.

" WHAT!" yelled the crowds.

" I'll try to give it my all." said Kate.

" You better give it your all." grinned Laxus. I grumbled as I watched Kate and Laxus.

Laxus began to stike Kate with lightning but she dodged quickly. She pulled out a katana and began to hit Laxus with it. Laxus dodged and shot another lightning. Everybody gasped. Lightning and Metal...

but when the lightning touched the metal Kate wasn't shocked.

" What?" questioned Laxus.

" This sword absorbs any lightning or powers it comes in contact with." smirked Kate.

" Good one." I said.

" My turn." said Kate. She began to swing the sword in a circle and slashed the sword in the air from right to left to created a X that appered and went straight to Laxus. Laxus dodged and yelled" Nice try but you got to do better than that!" Kate was suddenly near Laxus and made a fist with her hand.

" Flaming Fist!" yelled Kate as she punched Laxus. A few gasped and cheered.

" Good one." said Laxus. Soon a powerful lightning shot out of Laxus and hit Kate. She screamed.

Soon Kate lay on the ground, defeated. A few stray lightning bolts strayed off her.

Laxus understood what he had done and ran to Kate. I got there first, when I tried to move her, I got shocked.

I pulled my hand away. She groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the sky.

" Ouch..." said Kate before she passed out again. Some of the guild members carried her off and put her in a chair, without being shocked. Some one had brought water in a small glass and poured it in her mouth. Soon she regained concious, and groaned out.

" Looks like Laxus won..." said Kate as she laughed weakly.

" What's so funny? You got yourself nearly killed!" I yelled.

" Then blame Gajeel for involving me." said Kate as she stared at Gajeel with a deadly stare. He gulped.

Kate waved her hand dismissing the conversation and looked at me. " Natsu it's your turn." I nodded.

Soon I was face to face with Laxus.

When I aimed straight at Laxus, he shot out a powerful lightning shot at me, and I passed out.

* * *

**_( there is going to be some weird parts of the story if you don't like it then plz don't say anything and skip it. Sorry)_**

* * *

___**Kate's POV**_

I sat there, doing my own injures. I had a lot of scrapes, a few holes of wounds, brusies and a scratch on my back. I did the ones I could do except for my back. It was bleeding a little, but not a lot.

I watched the fight between Laxus and Natsu. Laxus had sent a powerful lightning shot a Natsu as the idiot went straight for Natsu. He soon passed out.

" The instant kill as alway." laughed Maccao.

I saw Gajeel sweat and began to run. Everybody except for Laxus chased him.

" I knew he was going to run." I said as I stared at the area where Gajeel ran.

Laxus looked at me and pulled up my back shirt.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled. There was no one around except for a shocked Natsu, so no one heard.

" Let me look at your back." said Laxus. I covered my front, with my face red.

He began to rub some ointment on my back and took of my shirt.

" HEY!" I yelled. He blushed. He muttered an apology and began wrapping my back. I muttered a few curses as he began to treat my back.

" What are you doing here Laxus?" yelled Master Makarov.

Laxus stood up and began to look at his grandfather. Master looked at me and became angrier.

" I can tolerate you fightning with the others, but you can't fight Kate." yelled Master. Laxus said nothing. " Wendy look at her wounds." ordered Master. Wendy nodded look at my back and gasped. I couldn't see my back but I could feel blood slowly drip from my back. I still had no shirt covering my back, so I grabbed my front, and hunched over.

" I have to begin treating you immediately!" said Wendy as she quickly dealed with my wound. Charle began to pass Wendy items.

" Kate just came back a few days ago from her coma, and she hasn't fought in a few years!" yelled Master. Laxus still said nothing.

" You could at least used half of your powers!" The thunder tribe came back, and looked at the argument. Wendy finished treating my back, and my shirt was ruined. I only had my shoes and my pants, that was it. My front and back were covered in bandages, covering my chest. I stood up and gave the sky dragon slayer a reasurring smile. I began limping to the grandfather and the grandson. I touched Master shoulder and looked at Laxus.

" I don't if I'm still an S-class wizard, but if I can't deal with this...I said before trailing off. Master touched my hand and stared at Laxus. I limped to Laxus and touched Laxus's arm. He began to walk away.

I could hear Freed trying to get Master to end Laxus as an outcast, and I folowed Laxus. He sat on a bench and there was no one around. Probably everyone was looking for Gajeel. I sat on the bench and looked straight ahead.

" How's your back?" said Laxus after a few moments of silence.

" It's fine. Wendy did a good job on it." I laughed. I suddenly had tears in my eyes.

" Sorry..."

" It's fine, it's just before we both were S-class wizards. So how am I still weak?" I cried.

_**(Kissing going to be involved here, so if you don't like it then go and skip it.)**_

There was silence between us. I could hear Natsu,Wendy, Master and the thunder tribes coming toward us. I turned to see Natsu and the other looking at us as they began to run. I stood up and began to walk back home. Before I could leave, Laxus took my wrist. The other saws this and stopped.

Laxus looked at me and had that look. He lifted me up and took my chin. I stared at him. 'He isn't gonna-' before I could finish my thought,

he kissed me. He kissed me passionately, and began moving his lips with mine. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed his kiss. He had forced his tounge in my mouth with mine, and kissed for a few more times. He let go and we caught our breath. He put me gently back on the bench, and kneeled. He kissed me again before placing a box in my hands. He looked at me and we stared at each other. Laxu took my head and kissed me one last time with all of his feelings, and flashed away. The others caught up to me, and I had a stream of tears running down my face. I began to clutch the box close to me and cried silently. The others tried to talk to me, and I tuned out. The others brought me back to my house and Wendy helped me into my Pjs. She helped me wrapped my head when she noticed it was bleeding from a rock. My wrists were wrapped, my legs were wrapped, my back was wrapped and my head was wrapped. I layed in my bed as I stared up at the roof. I was still crying, and couldn't talk. My wounds were caused with my showdown with Laxus and I had my first kiss with him. I closed my eyes and cried silently again. Wendy went to retrieve Lucy and perhaps the others. Master forbid Laxus from entering my house or meeting me for a while. The thunder tribe were sent back, and Charle and Natsu was in guard until Wendy came back with the others.

I heard a knock on my door and I sat up.

" Come in." I said hoarsely. The door opened and saw Natsu holding a cup of water for me.

" Here. Charle told me to give you some water." said Natsu as he began to sit down on a chair. I nodded and gulped the water down. I placed the cup on my table next to my bed and sat there.

" So Natsu." I said trying to forget what happened. " How's thing with Lucy?" Natsu looked at me and blushed like a tomatoes. Tiny flame came out of his ears, and was trying to talk. I giggled.

" I know you aren't dating, but you love her, don't you?" I said.

" H-how did you know?" said Natsu.

" I could tell it in your eyes. You want to take her out for a date but you don't know how." I said as I rest my head on my pillow.

" Ya... can you help me?" asked Natsu.

" Sure. Though I don't have a boyfriend I'm still a girl." I choked. " Give her a flower everyday for a few days. Then give her a flower in person and asked her if she wants to go on a date with you."

" That's it?" said Natsu as he stared at me.

" Yup, it's that simple. The fancy stuff comes later. I'll tell you more later if it all goes well." I smiled.

" Thanks Kate. Are you alright?" said Natsu. My smile dimmed a little.

" Just a few bruises, scratches and all that." Natsu nodded as he took my cup, he walked out of the door. I cried a little. Why was I crying? Was it my defeat? My pain? No...

It was my love for Laxus. Why now? I didn't love him before so why now? I groaned a little and turned my head sideways.

I could hear running, and saw Lucy and the others in toll.

* * *

_HI GUYS! Thanks for reading this. I decided to add some romance stuff in there, so if you guys don't like it then plz skip it and don't say anything about it. I will do some NaLu soon! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The mysterious flower giver found?**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

It's been days after the incdient between Kate and Laxus. Everyone in Fairy Tail heard this from Erza, to avoid anyone from surfacing anything with Laxus or Kate. Kate returned back to Fairy Tail after a few days, and there was no news of Laxus anywhere. Everyone acted as nothing had happened.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

These past few days, I've been recieving flowers in my room in a few. They were different each time. There were no more then 1. No less. No more. Soon it had become a bonquet of every kind of flower. I would look at the flowers every time, and smell it the fragrance. It made me smile.

I was in my bath, thinking who it could be from. Natsu was the first person to come to mind. I loved Natsu but couldn't tell him. Lisanna was back and I didn't know if he loved Lisanna or not. When I came up from my bath, I began to change and head straight to Fairy Tail.

As I arrived at Fairy Tail, I saw Kate talking with Mira. When I sat at stool nect to her.

" Morning Kate."smiled.

" Morning Lu-chan." greeted back Kate. Kate was back to normal after the incident with her and Laxus. Kate was laughing with Mira told her about. I thought about the flowers I've been recieving.

" Lu-chan? What's wrong?" asked Kate.

" Nothing." I said. Kate stared at me.

" Nothing? Are you sure?" said Kate as she spun to face me.

" I've been recieving flowers from someone..." I said blushing.

" Really?"

" Who's been recieving flowers?" asked Erza as she sat next to us.

" Lucy you got flowers?" said Mira.

" I've been recieving flowers from someone, but they were different ones everytime. Just one flower." I said

" A love invintation!" said an eager Mira as she began to jump up and down.

" What worries me if the sender is a boy or a girl..." said Erza with a serious tone.

Me and Kate looked at her with open shock.

" I'm pretty sure it's a boy." said Kate.

" But it could be..."

" It's a boy." said Kate in a deadly voice.

While the two were arguing, I was interuppted by Natsu.

" Oi! Lucy! let's go on a mission already!" said Natsu.

" Okay let's go!" I said. Erza and Gray followed pursuti.

" You guys be careful!" yelled Kate as we went out of the door.

" We're off!" I yelled.

* * *

_**Kate's POV **_

As Team Natsu went on a mission, I was asked to watch little Asuka when Alazack and Bisca went out on a mission. i was sitting in the park on a bench while Asuka was playing with her friends. I was watching them while fiddling with the necklace Laxus gave me. I choked back a sob.

" Big sister Kate!" yelled Asuka as she began running up to me. " I'm hungry!~"

I sat up, and yelled. " Don't run! I don't want you to trip!" she slowed down. Once she got up to me, she hugged my leg. " I'm hungwry." said Asuka again.

"Okay let's get some lunch" as I fixed her cowboy hat. She took my hand as I stood up and we went to a simple restuarant.

When the waiter took us to our seats, Asuka was colouring a picture that the servant gave her. I looked at the menu wondering what to order.

" Asuka-chan, I'm gonna get you a kid's meal okay?" She nodded.

I ordered Asuaka a kid's meal and for me a hamburger with with fries. When the food came, Asuka began scarfing down the food. Soon we were done eating our meals. While I paid the bill, Asuka was holding my hand. I took her for a stroll and kneeled in front of Asuka.

"Asuka, do you want some ice cream?" I said. She smiled and nodded eagearly. When we got to a ice cream shop, I asked Asuka what ice cream she wanted.

" Chocolate fudge!" yelled Asuka. I laughed, I ordered a chocolate fudge ice cream with some sprinkles and gave it to Asuka. I paid the bill and held Asuka's hand as she ate her ice cream. Soon we were back at Fairy Tail where Bisca and Alazack were standing.

" Mama! Papa! You're back!" yelled Asuka as she ran to her parents still with her ice cream in her hand.

" Mama! lookie! Big sis got me ice cream!" smiled Asuka.

" Really? that's nice of her." Alazack held her high in her arms and carried her.

" Thanks for taking care of Asuka for us." said Alazack.

"It was no problem." I walked up to Asuka and tapped her nose. " Now you little cowgirl, don't cause too much trouble for your parents."

" Okie. Bye big sis!" I said good bye to the three and walked back into Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

When we got back to Fairy Tail, Kate greeted us.

" How was the mission?" said Kate.

" It went fine, well better then before." said Lucy as she hugged her friend.

Lucy went to talk to the girls, and I pulled Kate to a table.

" So I want to take Lucy on a date tomorrow... do you think I should?" I said trying not to let Lucy know.

"Sure. Her vase is nearly full, so ya. Make sure you ask her and give her a flower that stands out." said Kate simply. I grinned at her and went up to Lucy.

"Luce... can you help me massage my shoulders?" I begged. Lucy looked at me and gave her signature smile.

" Sure!" Lucy began rubbing my shoulders as I sighed in relief. When Lucy was done, I looked at her grinning,

" Thanks Luce. Hey do you want to hang out? I asked the others already." I said.

" Uh sure! When?" said Lucy. The plan was working!

" at 10 in the morning." I said.

" Great! I'll see you guys then!" said Lucy as she walked out of the guild.

I saw Kate whisper in Erza and the others ears and looked at me. She gave me a thumbs up and gave her a puzzled look.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

The next morning, I took a bath and dressed in my regular clothing. When I walked out of the door there was Natsu grinning.

" Hey Natsu. Where are Gray and the others?" I said.

" They had stuff to do." pouted Natsu. I held back a giggle. In his hand was two red roses. " Natsu... what's with the roses?"

He looked at the roses and grinned. Realization hit me.

" You're the one who was giving me flowers?" I yelled in surprise.

He nodded blushing. He gave me the roses and smiled.

" Thanks Natsu" I smelled the roses and smiled warmly.

" So lets go!" grinned Natsu. He took my hand and we both began walking arpimd the town, right now I'm really happy.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this you guys!**_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**Kate's POV **_

In the morning, I decided to go training in the forest. I decided to make a bento, but as I was making it I had made another bento for some odd reason. I decided to bring the two bentos, I packed a huge canteen of tea with two cups, and some other stuff.

As I began walking, I saw Natsu and Lucy. In Natsu's hand was a basket. I began to approach them, I raised my hand in greeting.

" Hey Natsu! Hey Lucy!" I greeted out loud. Natsu and Lucy looked at me, I raised my eyebrows when I saw them holding hands.

" Hey Kate." smiled Lucy.

" Where are you going?" said Natsu as he looked at the bentos.

" To the forest to train." I said. " Where are you two couples going off to? A picnic?" I grinned.

" To the lake in the forest." said Lucy as she began to blush. I giggled. I patted Natsu's arm and began to resume walking.

" I'll head off first, while you two couples take your time." I said. As the two blushed I started to walk to the forest. When I reached the forest, I began to find an open space. I found a place where some flowers were growing and the trees surrounded the area. I took my sword and began praticing sword slashes. After a few minutes, I added a second sword. I began to get use to the weight of the swords and began resuming praticing sword slashes. After sweating a bit, I sat down where my stuff was. I began to breath in and out slowly. I could feel the magic flowing in and out of me. I opened my eyes when I felt another person's presense here.

I took my sword and took a fighting stance, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled. I heard the leaves rustle and saw the person emerged.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

While me and Natsu were sitting at the lake, Natsu was sleeping on my lap after we had eaten our food.

I began rubbing his pink hair and stared out at the lake's clear water. I began to remember the Natsu kissed me.

It was the day that I found out Natsu was the person who was mysteriously sending me flowers in my room. It was nothing special but we just walked and played around the whole town. That night when we were eating together, he confessed that he loved me. That night was also the night I had my first kiss.

"Luce." said Natsu using my nickname. " What Natsu?" I replied.

" I love you." I blushed while Natsu gave out his trademark grin. He leaned forward and kissed me. His taste was hot and spicy.

After we broke apart, we cleaned up. We began walking around, but what surprised us was that we saw Laxus and Kate...

Kate's POV

I stared at Laxus in somewhat shock. I stared at him, and before I oculd say anything he raised his hands.

" Before you shoot me with fire or slice me with your sword, I'm sorry." I lowered my sword and put away my sword. I sat on a soft patch of grass, Iooked up at him. I patted to the spot next to me. He stood there recuntaly, before sitting next to me.

I sat there, saying nothing.

" So what have you've been?" I said looking at him.

" Nothing really..." I left it alone.

" Are you okay?" said Laxus weakly.

" I'm fine." I replied. I got out the bentos and got one out. " You hungry?" I said as I gave him the larger one. He took the bento, and we began eating. I poured us some tea and resumed eating. When we finished, I started to put away the bentos. I felt the necklace dangle on my neck.

" I see you're wearing the necklace, I gave you." said Laxus. I sat up and looked at the necklace.

" Ya." he smiled. I stood up and sat on his lap.

" What are you doing?" said Laxus as he smiled.

" This." I faced him and leaned forward. I touched his lips with mines and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me some more. He lied on his back not letting go off me. He forced his tounge with mine, and I moaned. We broke off from each other and I put my head on his shoulders. He began kssing my neck, my shoulders, and all the spots he could go to. I closed my eyes when he kissed me hungrily. He let go off me, and gently put me on the ground.

Then suddenly Natsu and Lucy burst in.

" Laxus!" yelled Natsu. Laxus growled in anger and stood up. I stood up and put myself between the two.

" Natsu Stop it!" I yelled.

Laxus took hold of me, and kised me again. He shot out a lightning bolt at Natsu, and he dodged it. Then Laxus disappered in a flash.

" Kate are you okay?" said Lucy.

" I'm fine." gritting my teeth and went took my stuff. I started to head for Fairy Tail and the others followed. I went into the guild and chose a misson.

"Mira, can I take this?" I said normally.

" Sure. You be careful now."

" I will." I said. I walked out the door and went home to prepare for my journey. I quickly began to prepare some stuff, and went to the train station. I rode the train and looked at the misson paper. The paper said to get rid of a bunch of bandits who plan to take a wealthy daughter from a wealthy family that was going to be joined together. The reward was 300,000 jewels. As the train began to go off, I decided to get some shut-eye.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

After that we had ruined Laxus's and Kate's meeting, she went on a mission. I felt guilty and it's been a week so far.

" Hey where's Kate?" said Gray. Everybody started murmur.

" Yes that's what I like to know." glared Erza, I gulped.

" She went on a misson." said Mira as she was cleaning a glass.

" By herself?" said Gray.

" I think so." replied Mira.

Erza began to glare at everyone. Before anyone could say anything, the doors of the guild opened.

* * *

_Hi guys! Thanks for reading this you guys! Right now we're nearly to the end of the story, so be sure to look forward to the next few chapters. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Normal POV**_

The doors of the guild suddenly opened but there was no there. Confusion filled the guild.

A round lacrima rolled in the guild. The lacrima produced a large screen, and an image appeared. There was man who was in his mid-teens who had dark blue hair and red eyes.

" Hello there my little faries. My name is Kabuto. As you all know, your little nakama Kate went on a mission." everyone in the guild tensed.

" However I have captured her as she was returning from her misson." laughed Kabuto. The guild roared in anger.

" I'll be waiting in the forest if you decide rescue your little friend or are you too scared?" laughed Kabuto. He steped out of the screen, and there was Kate. Her arms were scretched out and were wrapped in chains. Everyone in the guild gasped.

" You better hurry. I don't know if she'll last long." the screen disappered and the lacrima cracked. Natsu and Gray began to march out of the guild in anger, until they were stopped by Erza.

" Don't be crazy!" yelled Erza.

" But how can we leave her." yelled Natsu.

" It could be a trap." said Gajeel.

" Still! Kate has been captured, so we have to rescue her!" yelled Gray. Erza and Master Makarov looked at each other before facing the guild.

" LET'S GO!" yelled Erza. The guild cheered and went to rescue Kate.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

As we all went to the forest we were met by Laxus. " What are you doing here?" yelled Makarov. Laxus's face was serious and replied." To save Kate." As we went to the forest there was a giant robot.

" So you guys actually came." said Kabuto as he began walking up to us. I put my hands on my keys getting ready to summon my spirts. Suddenly my keys disappered and appered into Kabuto's hand.

" 10 golden gate keys? Impressive."

" Give them back!" I yelled. He chuckled and threw them aside.

" Where's Kate?" yelled Natsu.

" She isn't here." laughed Kabuto.

" What?"

" Kate isn't that stupid. If I did try to capture her, I would've been pretty damaged. However I need to take all of your magic energy to summon Zeref!" he snapped his fingers and there was a giant magic circle under us.

" IT"S A TRAP!" yelled one of the guild members. You think?

Then suddenly everything went black.

My eyes were tired and my head hurt like it was smashed with a rock. I felt my body being shaken, and I groaned. I heard someone calling to me. Natsu? I opened my eyes and found Natsu's face filled with concern. I sat up and smiled and he relaxed. I looked around and saw that we were in a globe.

" Where are we?" I said.

" In the middle of the giant." said Gray as he tried to sit up with the help of Juvia.

" The globe seems to prevent us from using magic." said Levy.

" Then we'll break it by force!" yelled Natsu as he tried to break the glass. Instead lightning bolts shot out and zapped him. His fist began to smoke.

" NATSU!"

then I heard a laugh. " I wouldn't try that if I were you. The glass cannot be broken from the inside." said Kabuto.

" What do you plan to do with us?" said Erza.

" To drain all of your magic of course."

" Then what does Kate have to do with this?" yelled Laxus.

Kabuto sneered.

" I have a score to settle with her. I plan to destroy her as I toture her precious nakamas while slowly dies." laughed Kabuto. Suddenly we heard a yell that we dreaded.

_**" KABUTO!" **_

Everybody turned to the voice, and there was Kate whose eyes were filled with anger.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**Kate's POV**_

After returning from the misson, I returned home. I decided to take a bath after my hard work. After coming out of my bath, there was a lacrima on my desk.

" Hello Kate." the man in front of me was Kabuto.

" Kabuto... what do you want?" I said, with anger in my voice.

" Oh, just came to tell you that I have your precious guild members."

" WHAT?"

" Come to the forest if you want to save them. We'll finish this once and for all."

The lacrima blinked out. I gritted my teeth and threw the lacrima out the window. I growled and quickly put on some clothing.

I had put on a red short sleeved shirt, black pants, hiker boots, and a black over-coat. My body shot out. I growled. ' I guess my time is ending..." I quickly ran out of the house and had put a spell on my house and ran to the forest. I quickly saw the giant robot whihc was enormus. I began to pick up the pace and yelled.

" KABUTO!"

" Ah Kate! how good of you to join me."

" Forget the formalities! Let my friends go!

" How about...NO!" he laughed and realized that he was about to snap his fingers. Before he could snap his fingers I threw a fireball at him.

He grinned and took out his katana. I pulled out two katanas out and took a fightning stance.

" Why are you summoning Zeref?" I yelled.

" That's my information to know only, plus you threw me away like a forgotten doll!" he yelled.

" I had to. You were crazed! You took out a whole village before the rune knights took hold off you!"

"EXCUSES! NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" before I knew it, I was stabbed in the heart. How could I be so stupid? I coughed out blood and fell on my side. Unable to move.

I could hear the others calling me while Kabuto laughed. I closed my eyes, endless sleep ready for me...

"KATE!" yelled Laxus. I snapped open my eyes and I was still alive. How could I be alive?

" Kate... I'm keeping you alive. Go save your friends..."

"Thanks Flora."

I began to rose up and coughed. " Shut. The. Hell. UP!" I yelled.

Kabuto stopped laughing.

"HOW?"

I pulled my sword out with a disgusting sound and my wound immeditely began to close. I drank my own blood and gulped it down.

" What are you doing?" yelled Kabuto.

I took my swords and looked at him, and shuddered.

" Saving my friends."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The last chapter. **_

The others watched in horrow as they watched their friend Kate being stabbed in the heart.

" KATE!" cried out everyone. They watched her body go limp and fall to the ground. Laxus's eyes started to tear and everyone cried out. Lucy began to sobb as she cried into Natsu's shoulder who had tears in his eyes as well.

Until they heard Kate a yell.

" Shut. The. Hell. UP!" yelled Kate, the others watched and cheered.

They watched as Kate pull out the sword out of her heart and watch in amazement as her wound closed. They also watched in horror as she drank her own spilled blood.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kabuto.

"Saving my friends." said Kate. her eyes began to turn red, and she began to cletch roar. It was no ordinary roar... It was a dragon's roar. The spirt of Adalina began to form behind Kate and roared in unison with Kate. Kabuto scared began to summon creatures formed out of shadows. One of the creatures had a head of a crocodile and a body of a lion. One of them was a monkey with a screw in it's head?

" Kill her!" commanded Kabuto. Kate began to swinging her sword and destroyed the first row of monsters. Her sword began to form into a huge bladed sword that on it's side had sharp points like dragon teeth. She began to fly with her wings of fire. She began swinging her sword and streams of black chains began to lash out at the creatures.

Soon all the creatures began were destroyed. "NO!" cried out Kabuto. She swung her sword and dove straight at Kabuto. The chains began to surround him, preventing any escape. Kate dove at Kabuto as he began to shoot volleys of shadow balls.

Then Kate went straight through Kabuto. Kabuto's eyes widened and blood began to splutter out. He snapped his fingers before falling to the ground.

" Good-bye...brother."

The robot giant began to glow and the guild members started to feel heavy.

" HANG ON!" yelled Kate. As she started to hit the globe, the giant swung it's arm at Kate. Kate dodged her fire wings changing into dragon's wings. She sent out a chain and wrapped the giant's arms. She quickly cut of the arms and went straight to the globe. She swung her sword, breaking the glass. Electricity shot her, and she screamed but still continued breaking the glass. A bloom of smoke appered. Everyone started to fall and Kate was out of energy. " Everybody join hands!"

Everybody began holding hands, forming a circle. With a final breath, she yelled.

" ADALINA!"

Soon Flora began to apper and carried everyone.

" HOLY COW!" yelled Gray.

"_ you mean holy dragon_." said Flora. As Adalina brought everyone onto the ground, everybody started to look at a real live dragon.

" Kate thank you! Are-" said Lucy before she saw Kate bleeding and coughing.  
She was lying on her back on the ground as everyone began to form a circle around her. Wendy quickly began to heal her.

" I can't move or see." cried kate. Everyone sobbed.

"Kate! Don't die!" yelled Laxys.

" Laxus you have to move on okay? You'll probably start a family with someone. Making someone really happy." smiled Kate.

" You guys take care okay? Promise me?" said Kate as she stared up ahead.

" W-we promise." sobbed Levy as Gajeel began to comfort her.

Kate began to float and glow. Everyone tried to stop her from leaving until she formed into soft glows of light like fireflies and disappered into the sky.

_"KATE!" _


	16. Epilogue

_**EPILOUGE**_

* * *

It's been exactly 5 long years after Kate had disappeared. Everyone thought she disappeared into magic, some thought she was disappeared into Edolas, some thought she was out there in the world, but the most obvious answer was that she died. Everybody murmured over her death, but moved on knowing Kate would be mad at them and tell them to move on.

Mostly everyone in the guild was married and had kids.

For example like our two favorite people, Natsu and Lucy. They both were married and had two kids. To be more exact a girl and a boy. Their daughter's name was Ember. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes, while her brother Toby had his mother's hair and his father's eyes.

Everyone was happy and cheery as they got ready for their annual picnic which was held since the year that Kate died. The picnic was held every year in the forest after two days after Kate's death. Natsu and Gray were brawling in front of their kids, as usual.

" Juvia you must have a hard time taking care of them." Said Lucy as she carried her daughther Ember.

You too as well." Said Juvia as she watched her son Grat.

"Okay guys! Let's go!" yelled Lucy. As they began hiking to the forest they met Laxus on the way who was with his wife Elizabeth and his son Luke.

"When are those two going to stop fighting?" As he watched Gray and Natsu fight.

Lucy shrugged and they arrived at the lake. The picnic was always held at the forest, but the place was different every year. They believed that Kate's spirt roamed the forest, free.

During the picnic there was laughing, playing, dancing, singing, and eating.

" Mommy!" said Ember who was tugging her mother's shirt.

" What honey?" said Lucy.

" Lookie!" as her daughter pointed to the water, and there stood Mavis. Everybody looked at Mavis as began to point. Everyone followed where she was pointing and saw a person chasing two children. That person was…Kate.

Everybody went to stare back at Mavis but she was gone.

"Come on Kate!" yelled a man.

" Come on you two! Let's go now!" said Kate as began to chase the two kids. The kids began to squeal and ran faster. Kate ran and caught the two by their waists. "Now it's really time to go home." The two kids nodded and began walking back.

"You know, I don't know how you do that." Puffed the man.

She laughed.

" Did I tell you, that I love your laugh?" said the man. Kate blushed. He smirked and kissed her. She began turn to the colour of a tomatoes. He began to run.

"IKUTO! Get back here!" yelled Kate. Before she went to chase the man, Laxus spoke out.

"Kate?" She turned to look at the guild and smiled.

"Sorry do I know you?" said Kate. There was silence.

" Sorry it's just you look and act like our dead friend." Interjected Erza. Before Kate could speak, the man yelled. "Come let's go!"

"Coming!" she yelled, as she went back she turned around.

" I may be her you know? Magic can be mysterious and can be a miracle. I have a feeling I know you guys, so I will tell you this."

She turned to face the guild properly and pulled her sleeve. There was the Fairy Tail mark…

" Hi guys. I'm back. I can't stay long, but I will go back to the guild. I have to go now, I have to handle these kids." She smiled and laughed, before running to Ikuto and the kids.

Everyone shook out of their depression and smiled like crazy. They cheered.

" Welcome Back KATE!" yelled the guild

* * *

_**Hi guys! So I came to tell you that's the end! Kate is alive, everyone is happy with their lifes. I like to thank you guys for reading this! **_

_**THANKS!**_


End file.
